


Timeless

by Katielou_17



Series: Timeless Universe [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Baby Steve Rogers, F/M, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katielou_17/pseuds/Katielou_17
Summary: The cries had died down as they made skin to skin contact and he saw his son eyes open for the first time. They were the most beautiful shade of blue Tony had ever seen and he gasped as they locked onto him.“So does this little guy have a name yet?”“Yeah, his name’s Steve.”*Or Steve is actually Tony's son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Avengers fanfiction and this is an idea I've had for a while, I hope I've done it justice. Any comments welcome.

**November 1988**

The small bar was run down, paint was peeling off the walls and there were several stains on the concrete floor which were of questionable origin. It may also be in violation of several health codes, but still managed to keep a steady stream of customers due to being well known for not asking their younger customers for ID. That was why Tony found himself there that Saturday night.

“So, what’s a girl like you doing in a dump like this?” Tony perched on the stool next to the blond haired, blued eyed beauty he’d been admiring from across the bar. He leaned against the bar slightly in order to catch her eye and smirked when she turned her head toward him.

The women raised her eyebrows at him, “Waiting for someone.” She sighed and turned her head forward again.

“Well if you were waiting for me, I wouldn’t leave you waiting,” Tony winked and sat back on the stool properly, “Tony” he stated and held out his hand.

The women moved her eyes to glance at him briefly but kept her face forward, “Hannah” she said quietly but didn’t accept his offered hand.

“Well Hannah, can I just say you are gorgeous” Tony winked and lowered his hand, he smiled as he saw Hannah’s lips twitch, “What’re you drinking?”

“Champagne if you’re buying Mr Stark” she said with a playful smile on her face, still not turning her head to look him in the eye.

“Well I’m sure that can be arranged,” he said knowing he was winning her over, “Bartender.”

*

**February 1988**

“Hello, Tony Stark speaking” Tony put down the knife he was using to cut his sandwich in half as he spoke into the phone.

“Hello Tony…it’s Hannah” he internally winced as he heard her voice. They’d seen each other a few times after their first meeting a few months back but he hadn’t thought either of them wanted a relationship so hadn’t bothered to call her again.

“Oh, hey Hannah…yeah I’m really sorry I’ve been meaning to call you back…I’ve just been busy, really busy.” He knew it was a rubbish excuse, but he really wanted to get this conversation over and done with.

“It’s fine Tony, I just need to talk to you, I really need to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

“I’d really rather do this in person Tony.”

“I’m really busy right now Hannah, can you not just tell me over the phone?” He sighed as he said it knowing he was being a jerk.

“Tony please…I’m pregnant” he could hear her voice break as she finished.

“What! Is it mine?” He knew that wasn’t the right question to ask, but he was no longer capable of coherent thoughts.

“Of course, it’s yours…who do you take me for Tony?” She sounded angry now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…it’s just we were careful…and you’re pregnant…I’m going to be a dad…”

“Yes Tony…now do you see why I wanted to meet face to face?”

“Look can I…can I call you back? I just need to think a minute” Tony leaned against the counter and rubbed his temples.

“Tony this isn’t a problem you can ignore!” She was shouting now.

“I know, I’m just…I’m sorry.” He slammed the phone back into the receiver and picked up the plate his sandwich was on, he walked over to the bin and let the sandwich slide in. His hands were shaking and he could feel nausea in the pit of his stomach, he wasn’t hungry anymore.

*

“Dad” Tony said gently as he opened the door to Howards office.

“What do you want Tony? I’m very busy right now.” The man was sat at his desk with a mound of papers he was slowly working his way through, he’d been at it since early morning and really wanted to be finished before dinner. He didn’t even bother looking up as he spoke.

“I’ve fucked up” Howard looked up from his desk and saw his sons red rimmed eyes for the first time.

*

“How the hell could you be so irresponsible?” Howard shouted as he paced the living room repeatedly. Tony was sat on the couch with his head in his hands and Maria sat next to him with her hand on his back.

“Howard, there’s no need to shout.” Maria stated as she tried to calm the situation, “I’m sure we can discuss this like calm and sensible adults.”

“Well if all of us were being sensible adults we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Howard muttered and let out a deep breath, he stopped pacing and went and knelt down in front of his son. Tony lifted his head out of his hands and looked his dad in the eye.

“Look I just don’t want a kid to get in the way of you living your life” Howard said and put his hands-on Tony’s shoulders.

“What like I got in the way of yours” Tony said with fire in his eyes.

“No Tony…you were the best thing that ever happened to me…maybe I should have shown it more…” Howard said letting his hands fall off Tony’s shoulders and onto his knees and his eyes dropped to the floor.

“Well maybe it’s not too late to show it…with your grandchild.” Tony’s eyes stared deeply into Howard’s; he didn’t think he’d be able to bare it if Howard rejected him.

“If you really want to be part of this child’s life then I guess I will too…” Tony’s face started to light up as Howard spoke, “BUT on the condition that as soon as the child is born you get a paternity test.”

“Ok…I guess that’s fair enough” Tony said then slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his father, Howard froze for a couple of seconds before lifting his arms and enveloping his son. He looked over at Maria who was smiling at the scene before her and knew he’d done the right thing.

*

**4 th July 1989**

The call comes through just after 4am, Howard and Maria are away for the night so it’s just him and Jarvis in the whole house. He isn’t the one who answers the phone of course, but Jarvis wakes him and tells him the hospitals on the phone and that its very important. His first thought goes to his parents, he voices his alarm, but Jarvis is quick to tell him no, it’s not them. Tony gives him a confused look and goes into the hallway and picks the phone up off the side table.

They tell him there’s been an accident, Hannah’s taken a fall down a flight of stairs and sustained a very bad head injury. Her odds of survival aren’t looking good, but they’ve managed to deliver the baby. It’s a boy and he’s alive.

He slammed the phone back onto the receiver and turned to see Jarvis behind him, he quickly relays that he has to go to the hospital. Jarvis tells him to go and change and that he will accompany him, he was just going to call his parents and then he will meet him at the car.

Jarvis is already in the driver’s seat when Tony get there, he knows it’s for the best he’s in no state of mind to be driving right now. He tells Tony that his parents are going to be as quick as they can, but it’s still going to take about 4 hours. They were silent the rest of the way to the hospital.

*

Once they get to the hospital the receptionist at the desk tells Tony he needs to wait in the waiting room down the hall and the doctor would be with him shortly. He and Jarvis are only waiting 5 minutes when the doctor walks in.

“Tony Stark?” The doctor is a bald man with glasses and a stern gaze.

“Yes, that’s me.” Tony stands up straight.

“I’m really sorry to tell you this but Hannah didn’t make it, her injuries were extensive. We did everything we could, but it wasn’t enough.” The doctor looked apologetic, but Tony knew he’d said this hundreds of times before. He knew he should be feeling bad for Hannah; he’d seen her a handful of times after she announced she was pregnant and had given her money to help with living expenses, but there was only one person he wanted to know about right now.

“What about the baby?” The doctor looked quite shocked at his lack of concern for the mother of his child, Hannah didn’t have any other family so once she got pregnant she had listed Tony as her next of kin in case anything happened. But really Tony held no love for her, not in the way that would end with them playing happy families.

“Well we had to do an emergency c-section, Hannah was only 34 weeks along so obviously the baby was premature and is currently in our neonatal unit, we’ve been running test and we can see no complications yet. The only problem we have is his lungs, as he was born early they aren’t as developed as they should be so we are helping him breath, but we see no reason why he shouldn’t be breathing on his own within the week.” The doctor explained, as he finished talking Tony sunk back into the chair and put his head in his hands.

“Thank god,” he finally felt like he could breath for the first time in the last hour, “can I see him?” he lifted his head and looked the doctor directly in the eye. He didn’t think there was anything he had ever wanted more in his life than to see his son in that very moment.

“Follow me.” The doctor said then turned and walked out of the room.

Tony stood intending on follow the doctor but turned as he got to the doorway to see Jarvis still sat in his seat.

“Aren’t you coming?” Tony’s face had a confused look, there was no way he could do this alone.

“I thought you would like to be alone with your son.” Jarvis stated.

“Please Jarvis…I can’t do this alone.” Jarvis saw the look of despair in Tony’s eyes and immediately stood.

“Well come on then, we can’t keep him waiting.” Jarvis offered a comforting smile and waited for Tony to walk out the door before following.

*

“He’s so small,” Tony was sat on a chair next to the incubator his son resided in, he had a nasal cannula, an IV in his arm and a tube going into his stomach. He was wearing a blue hat on his head, a nappy and nothing else. He couldn’t see what colour his hair was, and his eyes were closed. But Tony was already entranced by him.

“He’s 5 pound and 1 ounce, we’re current feeding him through a gastric tube but will hopefully move onto milk soon.” Tony nodded but couldn’t move his eyes from his son.

“Can I touch him?” Tony suddenly had this undeniable urge to check he was real.

“Of course, I’ll let you have some privacy. But a nurse will be along soon so they can help you hold him.” The doctor turned to leave.

“I’m allowed to hold him?” Tony tore his eyes away to look at the doctor who had paused.

“Yes, it would be really good to get some skin to skin contact to help create a bond and it’ll help when we start feeding him if he has someone who he is comfortable with.” The doctor offered a quick smile and then turned and left.

Tony slowly turned his attention back to the incubator and slowly raised his hand and pushed it through one of the holes, he paused as he got closer to the boy’s hand then laid his finger on his palm. He gasped as he felt small fingers capture his finger and found his eyes starting to water.

“Jarvis he’s holding my finger,” Tony looked round to see Jarvis smiling down at him from where he was stood.

“Well he obviously knows who his father is.” Jarvis could feel tears welling up but strived to keep himself composed.

*

“Knock knock,” Tony turned to see a short woman with dark grey hair at the door, he assumed she was the nurse the doctor had spoken about. He was still sat in the same position his finger still grasped in his sons’ hand.

“Hello,” Tony smiled at the women, he’d been sat like this for about half an hour, Jarvis had left about 5 minutes ago in search of some food.

“My names Kathy, I thought you might like a go at holding this little guy.” Kathy smiled at him and moved toward the incubator, looking at Tony for some kind of conformation before proceeding any further.

“Yes please,” Tony said as he slowly pried his finger from his sons hand, as he did so he heard a tiny whimper and immediately snapped his eyes to his sons face, it was starting to scrunch up and in that moment he was ready to do anything to ease his crying.

“He must already know who his dad is if that’s the response he’s having to you leaving,” she tried to smile at Tony reassuringly, his sons whimpers were slowly turning into louder cries, “Don’t worry he’ll settle right once he’s in your arms.”

“Now we normally find it better if you have skin to skin contact, but you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No that’s fine,” Tony was taking off his jumper and shirt before the nurse had even finished her sentence, he would do just about anything for this son right now. The whimpers were now starting to turn into cries and his sons pink face was turning red.

“Ok you just sit down in the chair and I’ll pop him onto your chest,” Kathy smiled at his eagerness.

Tony followed her orders and sat in the chair while she lifted the top off the incubator and careful picked up his son. She moved toward him slowly being careful not to tangle up and of the wires. He didn’t know what to do with his hands as the boy was placed on his chest.

“Just put one hand under his bum and one on his back, just like this.” She slowly guided his hand to the correct position and then let go altogether. Tony didn’t notice though because his sole focus was on the tiny warm body on top of him. He vaguely registered a blanket being placed over both of them. The cries had died down as they made skin to skin contact and he saw his son eyes open for the first time. They were the most beautiful shade of blue Tony had ever seen and he gasped as they locked onto him.

“So does this little guy have a name yet?”

“Yeah, his name’s Steve”

*

It was nearly 9am when Howard and Maria made an appearance. Tony was dozing in his chair Steve now back in his incubator, but his hand firmly grasping Tony’s finger.

There was a light knock at the door and Tony looked up to the door to see Maria poke her head round. As soon as she saw him she pushed the door open fully and entered the room followed by Howard.

“Tony,” she walked toward him as Tony sat up straighter and she extended her arms as she got close.

“Mom, I’m so glad you’re here.” Tony leaned into her as she hugged her but kept one hand in the incubator. He looked behind her to see Howard still stood by the door, but his eyes fixed on the baby in front of him. Maria let go of him and turned toward the incubator and Howard moved to stand beside her never taking his eyes off Steve.

“I want you both to meet Steve Howard Stark.” Tony smiled proudly and looked up at his father to see tear in his eyes, since they’d learnt about Steve’s existence there had been a lot less arguing and they’d been managing to have actual conversations without snapping at each other.

“Isn’t he just precious.” Maria had pulled a chair forward next to Tony and was sat, leaning forward in order to see her grandson properly.

“I know I don’t really know if he’s mine yet, but he’s got your eyes Mom and I’m pretty sure that’s our nose Dad.” Tony looked at Howard as he finished and looked directly into his eyes for the first time since he’d entered the room.

“Honestly Tony I could say I’m 99% certain that’s your child, he looks just like you when you were born.” Howard smiled and came to stand next to the incubator.

“Except for the blond hair.” Maria had put her hand in the incubator to push Steve’s hat back slightly in order to get a glimpse of the blonde tufts, “He must get that from his mother.”

As she mentioned Hannah Tony realised, he’d hardly spared her a thought since he got here, he knew that was selfish of him, but Steve needed all his attention right now.

“How is Hannah?” Maria asked then turned to see the look on her sons face.

“She’s dead Mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters, I'm not too sure about this one but I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer. Hope you enjoy.

**October 1989**

“Come on Stevie it’s time to sleep now.” Tony was pacing his sons room holding the screaming infant in his arms, it was nearly 11pm and Steve’s bedtime was supposed to be 7pm. He’d been experiencing cold symptoms since he’d woken yesterday, but they’d really taken hold that afternoon. He’d hardly had any milk due to a blocked-up nose and had only briefly passed out just before lunch. Tony was starting to worry normally if he needed any advice he would go to his Mom but she was away for the whole week, so he didn’t really have any options.

Tony stopped pacing as he heard the door open and was surprised to see Howard stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“I’m sorry I know he’s loud, but he’s ill and he won’t go to sleep.” Tony explained, he was on the verge of crying himself his head was pounding and he honestly thought he probably had Steve’s cold.

“No no its fine, I just thought you might like a break.” Tony had not expected to hear that when Howard had entered the room, he knew Howard loved Steve but also knew he wasn’t really comfortable around the child.

“What? Really?” Tony couldn’t hide the surprise from his voice.

“Well your probably quite wound up by now and he can probably sense that so I thought it might be better for him to be around someone else for a while, but if you don’t want me too that’s fine as well.” Howard seemed to shrink back into the door frame as he said it.

“No! I mean I could really use a shower and if you don’t mind,” Howard moved out from the doorframe as Tony walked closer and held out his arms to take Steve. Tony careful laid Steve in Howards arms and the cries lowered their volume instantly.

“Go on, we’ll be fine.” Howard said as he saw Tony hesitate, he started to sway Steve in his arms and went to sit in the rocking chair.

“I’ll just be next door if you need me,” Tony said hesitantly and then made his way out the door.

*

**4 th July 1991**

“Papa Papa look.” Howard turned away from the kitchen counter to see the small boy charge toward him and quickly knelt down to catch him as he jumped into his arms.

“What have you got there then?” Howard stood with Steve in his arms and took a look at the doll in his hand.

“Captain America!” Steve proclaimed proudly and held the doll up in Howards face.

“Wow, look at that.” Howard made a shocked face as he took the doll from Steve’s hand to inspect it. In truth it wasn’t even a slight surprise to see the doll, Tony had come to him a couple weeks ago explaining he was making a Captain America doll for Steve for his birthday and had asked Howard to create the shield that was currently wrapped and waiting in the living room along with a toy motorbike the doll would fit on. Of course, he had been happy too, he had to come to adore Steve in the two years he’d known him and would do anything to make him happy.

“I know.” Steve said a huge smile taking place on his face, “Daddy made it for me.” It still shocked Howard every time Tony was referred to as ‘Daddy’, ever since Steve had been born he’d really pulled himself together and had always been there when Steve needed him

“Oh, did he? What did you do to get a present then?” Howard put on a mock confused face.

“It’s my birthday Papa.” Steve said bouncing up and down in Howards arms, “I’m two.” Steve held up two fingers as he said it.

“Birthday? Well I guess that explain the presents in the living room, I was wondering who they were for.” Howard smiled as the words sunk into Steve’s brain.

“You got me presents? You didn’t forget?” Steve’s eyes were wide in anticipation now.

“Of course I didn’t forget, couldn’t leave my favourite little guy without a present on his birthday.” Howard smiled at the delight on Steve’s face, his happiness was always contagious, “Now Nana’s in the living room why don’t you show her what Daddy made you.”

Howard placed Steve back on the floor and he dashed back out the door, it was only then he saw Tony standing in the doorway, smiling as Steve ran past him. Tony didn’t follow him though instead he stepped further into the kitchen and walked over to Howard.

“You ok?” Howard asked, wondering why Tony was in here with him rather than in the living room with Steve.

“Yeah I’m fine I just wanted to have a word while Steve was occupied.” Tony seemed nervous.

“Is everything ok?” Howard was starting to worry now.

“Yeah, I just…I just wanted to say thank you. I know the last couple years haven’t been easy, but I have no idea what I would have done if you and Mom hadn’t been so supportive and Steve loves you so much. I really think Steve has changed me for the better.” Tony was wringing his hands as he said it, trying not to look Howard in the eye.

Howard walked over and put his hands on Tony’s shoulders, forcing Tony to look him in the eye, “I know I wasn’t the biggest fan of you looking after Steve, but I can see now he has changed you for the better. Honestly I love him so much and I don’t know what I’d do without him. So thankyou.” Howard pulled Tony into a hug.

Suddenly both of them felt something wrap around their legs and moved apart to look down to see Steve hugging both of them.

“I hug too.” Steve proclaimed proudly, smiling sweetly at them. Howard and Tony both laughed then Tony bent down to pick Steve up.

“Come on buddy, let’s go open some more presents.”

*

“Right Stevie it’s time for bed.” Tony stood up from the couch and held his hand out to Steve who was sat on the floor playing.

“No…” Steve whined and gave Tony his best pout.

“Come on buddy you know that’s not gonna work on me.” Tony raised his eyebrows as he spoke then held his hand out again, “I’ll read you a story.”

“I want a story from Papa.” Steve looked up and Tony innocently, Howard was sat down next to them and looked up smugly when he heard Steve.

“Well you’ll have to ask him then.” Steve used Tony’s hand to pull himself up and then ran to where Howard was sat then flung himself onto the couch next to him.

“Papa will you tell me a story!” Steve had knelt down next to Howard and gave him the best innocent face he had.

“Hmmm…” Howard put on his thinking face, “Well I suppose so.”

“Yay!” Steve cheered then jumped off the couch and ran to get ready for bed.

*

“So, what story do you want?” Howard asked as he walked into Steve’s bedroom, Steve was already tucked up in bed waiting patiently.

“Captain America!” Steve proclaimed loudly, it was then Howard saw the doll still grasped in Steve’s hand, but now with the shield attached.

“Are you not tired of that story yet?” Howard asked, Steve wanted that story every night.

“Nope.” Steve looked up at him with a smile on his face. Howard smiled back then moved to sit next to Steve on the bed.

“How about I tell you how Captain America met his best friend Bucky?”

“Yeah please!” Steve exclaimed.

“Ok well it all started in a back alley in Brooklyn…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I really struggled with this chapter and am still not very happy with it, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer.

**July 2005**

“Why do we have to do this?” Steve sighed, even at 16 years old he was still smaller than most girls his age and looked like a child playing dress up whenever he put on a suit. His Dad always told him he was just a late bloomer and not to worry about it.

“It’s my company Steve, I have to show my face every now and then.” Tony was getting tired of this conversation.

“I know that but why did I have to be here? And anyway doesn’t Obie handle all of this stuff?” Steve had made it very clear what he thought about the weapons Stark industries produced, he hated following his Dad around these meetings like a lost puppy. He’d also mentioned how he never truly trusted Obie many times, but his Dad had shut him down right away whenever he bought it up saying he was family.

“Because we’re going on holiday and this was on the way. This is the last bit of work I need to do and then we get the whole week away.” Tony just wanted to get this done, he’d promised Steve they would go away for his birthday this year and that he’d do no work during the trip.

“Why can’t I stay in the car? You know I hate the fact you’re making weapons; you don’t have to rub it in my face.” Steve didn’t know how many more times he could have this argument, he always lost but he wasn’t one to back down.

“I just thought you might like to see what’s going on, this will all be yours someday.” Tony knew as soon as he said it, it was the wrong thing to say.

“Yeah well maybe I don’t want it.” Steve had his arms crossed and was looking away out the window now.

“I’m not having this argument again right now; we’re nearly there so look like you’re happy to be here and remember if anyone asks, you’re my intern.” Tony knew they’d done this many times before but he still clarified every time.

“God forbid they knew I was your son!” It was a low blow, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Look Steve I only do it for your own protection.” The car had come to a stop.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.” Steve rolled his eyes and undid his seat belt he turned away and opened the car door, he walked around the car to where his Dad had gotten out on the other side.

There was seven people in total stood on the stairs of the building, all were men in black suits, and they seemed to form the head of an arrow. At the tip was a tall man with a bald head who was obviously in charge. As they got closer his face moved into an obviously fake smile and his hand shot out.

“Mr Stark, it’s a pleasure.”

“Mr Baker, lovely to see you again,” Tony took hold of his hand and shook it, “This is my intern Steve Edwards.”

“Pleasure.” Steve took his hand and smiled politely.

*

They were finishing off their tour in the weapons department when there was a loud crash and the warehouse roof caved in, there were screams as everyone was pushed to the floor.

“Steve?” Tony shouted, there was dust everywhere, he couldn’t see a thing.

“Dad!” He heard his sons voice along with a lot of coughing.

He pushed himself up slightly and reached out his hand to feel around for his son, he was right next to him a minute ago. His hand found his leg, he knew it was Steve’s because he could nearly fit his hand the whole way around it.

“Are you hurt?” Tony questioned, all the dust was starting to settle and he could see Steve try to sit up.

“No, no I’m fine.” Steve was sat up straight now and looking around to see the devastation around him. Tony saw the exact second Steve’s body froze, his eyes focused intently, “Dad!” He voice was shaking.

Tony followed his line of sight to a man stood amongst the rubble, holding a gun he had never seen the likes of before. It looked like something out of some sci-fi movie and it was directed directly toward Steve. Tony scrambled to try and push himself up in order to block Steve’s body, but the gun went off before he could move an inch.

“Steve!” Tony saw the exact moment Steve was hit; it wasn’t a bullet it looked more like a blast of energy. As it hit Steve, he saw him disappear right before his eyes. He was still grasping hold of Steve’s leg, but it suddenly disappeared from his hand. He reached out to the space Steve was seconds before but only found air. He turned to where the shooter was moments before to see nothing, as if he’d never been there to begin with.

*

**1941**

When Steve’s consciousness returned the first thing he noticed was the smell, it was not pleasant. The second thing he noticed was the thumping in his head and his inability to remember what had actually happened. He pushed himself up from where he was lying on the floor and immediately found the source of the unpleasant smell, there was an overflowing dumpster right next to him.

The last time he’d woken up not knowing where he was it had been after a fight with Jimmy Mullens at school. He’d had such a bad concussion he hadn’t been able to go to school for 2 weeks and his Dad had spent every second of it with him. It had been one of his best and worst memories.

“Hello?” Steve was bought out of his thoughts by the voice at the end of the alley.

“Hello!” Steve said tentatively, the pounding in his head stopping him from speaking too loud.

“Are you ok? I heard a lot of crashing back here.” The voice was getting closer now, but he couldn’t make out the man attached to it yet.

“Um yeah…I think I hit my head…” Steve had started talking when the man finally came into view. “Do I know you?”

The man in questioned looked down at him, his blue eyes staring at him in confusion.

“No…I don’t think so?” The man had crouched down now and Steve took in his whole appearance.

“What’s your name?” He knew he’d seen the man before.

“James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky.”

“Hi Bucky, I’m Steve…Steve Rogers…”

*

**1945**

“Hey Peg…” Peggy turned around to see Steve jogging to catch up with her, a letter grasped in his hand.

“What can I do for you Captain?” She gives a sly smiles as she speaks glad to see him give a shy smile back.

“I was just wondering if you could do me a favour?” Steve seemed hesitant in asking.

“Of course, what do you need.” Peggy turned and continued to walk with Steve following at her side.

“I need you to deliver something just in case something ever happens to me.” Peggy stopped walking and turned towards him, giving him a curious look.

“Why what’s wrong?” She was starting to worry now.

“Nothing, nothing. It’s just very important and I need to make sure it gets done.” Steve explained, “Now I need this letter to be delivered but not until this date.” Steve pointed to the date on the envelope as he spoke.

“2005? That’s 60 years from now, what could you possibly be delivering?”

“Look I can’t explain, it’s just very important that this happens, please…” Steve gave his best puppy dog eyes.

“Well ok, I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you so much.” Steve pulled her into a hug, while she stood awkwardly tense. “Look I’ve gotta run, but I’ll see you later.” Steve put the letter in her hand, then quickly ran off before she could change her mind.

*

**August 2005**

“Sir a letter has arrived for you.”

Tony grunted from where he worked, he’d barely moved from the workshop the past month passing out at his work bench instead of going to his bed to sleep. He’d vowed not to move until he’d found a way to get Steve back. His life was empty without him, so there was no point devoting his time to anything else.

“Who from?” Tony was only half listening to JARVIS.

“The handwriting on the front matched that of Master Steve.” Tony’s head shot up from where he was working.

“What? Where is it?” Tony was on his feet and at the elevator waiting for JARVIS to open the doors.

“The kitchen counter sir.”

Tony raced out the elevator and into the kitchen. He picked up the envelope and stared at the writing, he’d recognise it anywhere. He ripped the envelope carefully and slowly slipped the letter out. He unfolded it and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

_Dear Dad,_

_I hope this letter reaches you safely, I don’t know if you’ve figured it out yet or not but what ever that thing was, it sent me back to 1941. I met a boy called James Barnes, or Bucky in an alleyway and that’s how I figured out I’m Captain America. I know that sounds insane, but Papa always said I looked like him._

_Todays the day I’m supposed to crash the plane into the ice and to be honest I’m completely terrified. I know I have to do this, I didn’t manage to save Bucky so I don’t imagine I’d be able to change this either. But that doesn’t make this any easier._

_I just wanted to tell you that I loved you and I always will. I know you’re probably moping in your workshop right now and I’m telling you to stop. It wasn’t your fault and there is nothing you can do to change what happen, so please don’t wallow in self guilt forever._

_I’m sorry, but this has to be short and sweet._

_Love you always,_

_Stevie._

As Tony finished the letter he slid down onto the kitchen floor with tears running down his face, he hugged the letter to his chest and sobbed. He was never going to see his son again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad, good news is the next chapter is pretty much done so you'll be seeing that in the next couple days.


	4. Chapter 4

**2011**

“Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field…”

Steve’s eyes opened slowly, he could hear the radio playing in the background, it sounded comforting and familiar. He listened for a few seconds longer and realised why, he’d been at this game, him and Bucky. Why was it on the radio?

He sat up slowly and swung his feet off the bed, he wasn’t supposed to be here, what had he done wrong?

The door opened and he whipped his head round, a woman walked into the room giving him a kind smile. The first thing he noticed about her was her hair, it wasn’t right. No working woman wore her hair like that, it looked more modern.

“Good morning,” she said the looked down to check her watch, “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where am I?” Steve snapped out, he’d noticed her tie now, it was a man’s tie, too wide and long to be a woman’s one.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York city.” She told him.

“The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed.” The radio carried on.

“Where am I really?” He was not in the mood to be tricked.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” She wasn’t a very good actor.

“The game, it’s from May 1941. I know because I was there.” He stood up off the bed, “Now, I’m going to ask you again. Where am I?”

“Captain Rogers…” he could see the small button in her hand.

“Who are you?” As he spoke two men dressed in black came into the room, Steve knocked them through the wall with ease.

“Captain Rogers, wait!” Steve heard as he started running.

He burst through some double doors and hesitated, this definitely was not 1945.

“All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13!” He heard over a speaker and saw everyone turn towards him, so he just ran.

He ran till he found himself in times square, he’d been here before. It wasn’t as bright then, or as busy, but he could still recognise it.

Suddenly he’s encircled by cars from every angle, people poured out of the them surrounding him.

“At ease, soldier!” Steve turned to see a man in long black coat and an eye patch walking toward him, “Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” Steve did not like this one bit.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.” Steve’s brain was running at 100 miles a minute trying to comprehend what that meant.

“What year is it?”

“2011.” That meant his Dad was about 41, and more than likely still alive.

“You going to be okay?” No. Steve did the only thing he could think of, he ran.

He could hear commotion behind him, he knew no one would catch him on foot and he made sure to dodge down several alleys that the cars couldn’t follow. The only problem was he had no idea where he was going, he had no idea where his Dad was and really, he was the only person he could trust. After making sure no one was going to catch up to him for at least a few minutes he stopped to look around him, the buildings had gotten taller and everything was so much louder. He turned in a circle and looked for anything that was recognisable, he’s eyes landed on one of the skyscrapers, he didn’t recognise the structure, but he recognised the name on the side. STARK.

*

Steve ran into the lobby and paused; everyone had turned to look at him at his abrupt entrance. He ignored them and strode over to the reception desk

“Can I see Tony Stark please?” The woman at the desk looked up from her computer eyeing him cautiously.

“Have you got an appointment?” The woman seemed to be cowering away from him slightly.

“No but I really need to see him, please.” Steve was begging now; he really didn’t know what else to do.

“I’m sorry sir but I can’t…” He didn’t see her push a button under the desk.

“Please just tell him its Steve and he’ll want to see me,” He stopped talking when he felt a hand on his back.

“Sir I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He turned to see a large man with two even larger men stood behind them, he knew he’d be able to take them if he had too.

“Please just tell him its Steve…”

*

Tony was in the workshop when JARVIS interrupted him. Pepper was away for the week in Japan on business, so he was taking every opportunity he had without someone nagging him to eat or sleep.

“Sir there is a disturbance in the lobby.”

“Well get Happy to deal with it then.” He didn’t have time for this.

“I think you may want to intervene Sir.”

“If it’s that important bring up the camera footage then.” The screen in front of him flicked on and he was shown several views of the lobby. What immediately caught his eye was the tall man with blonde hair that Happy was talking too.

“Is that…” Tony was now sat up dead straight in his chair leaning closer to the screen, eyes wide.

“Facial scans would confirm it Sir.” Tony was out of his seat and into the elevator in under 5 seconds.

As the doors open to reveal the lobby he dashed out.

“Please just tell him its Steve…” Happy and the other security guards were just about to take down the intruder, not that they would have succeeded.

“Happy stop!” Tony shouted across the lobby.

The security guards and the intruder turned to face him, Happy let go and Tony just stopped and stared.

“Steve?” Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

“Dad?” Steve already had tears running down his face, he started walking toward his father. Tony met him halfway and flung his arms round him. He was never letting him go again.

*

As soon as Tony had let go of Steve, he’d looked around to see the whole lobby was staring at them and Happy’s mouth wide open in shock. So he’d quickly pulled Steve toward the elevator and JARVIS had taken them straight up to the penthouse without a word. He took Steve over to the couch and sat him down, then knelt down in front of him and took Steve’s face in his hands.

“Steve.” His voice was barely above a whisper, tears were still streaming down both of their faces and Tony took the opportunity to wipe Steve’s away with his thumbs then leaned forward to kiss his forehead, “How? How are you here?”

“I…I don’t really know,” Steve stuttered “I woke up and they tried to convince me I was still in the 1940s and I just ran, then they cornered me in time square and this man wearing an eyepatch told me I’d been asleep for seventy years. All I could think about was finding you, so I ran again and I saw this building with Stark on the side and you know the rest.”

As Steve was talking he had started to shake. Tony reached behind him to pull the blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around him.

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I’m so happy you here.” Tony pulled Steve into his arms and decided he was never going to let him go.

*

An hour later Steve had fallen asleep on the couch and Tony had left him there covered in a blanket, he’d gone to the kitchen to make some coffee when JARVIS spoke up.

“Sir Director Fury is on the line.”

“Does he know Steve’s here” Tony sighed; he did not want to deal with this now.

“It would appear so Sir.”

“Ok, put him through to my phone.” Tony had no idea how this was going to pan out, but he took his phone out his pocket anyway.

“Stark” The blunt voice of Nick Fury came through the speaker.

“Nick, how lovely to hear from you.” Tony said the sarcasm evident in his voice.

“I believe you have something of mine.” Hearing Fury refer to Steve as his possession made Tony’s blood boil.

“What would that be?” Tony was trying so hard to play it cool despite wanting to tear Fury a new one.

“Stop playing games with me, I need Captain America back.” Tony could tell Fury was mad but didn’t have it in him to care in the slightest.

“Well Steve isn’t your property and I think he made it very clear that he didn’t want go with you when he ran off.”

“Look Stark bring him back now, he’s very vulnerable right now and he doesn’t need you messing with him.”

“No!”

“Excuse me?”

“I said no, he’s staying here.”

“And why in God’s name should he stay with you.”

“Because he’s my son.” Tony hung up and looked at the phone in his hand for a second, he probably shouldn’t have said that. He doubted Fury would believe him anyway, he needed to keep Steve safe.

He put the phone back in his pocket and leaned against the counter, he knew no one be able to hurt Steve in the tower he had the best security in the world. Just as Tony had managed to calm himself down, he heard whimpers coming from the living room and all the tension returned to his body. He quickly dashed out the kitchen and into the living room where Steve was lying on the couch shivering violently.

“Steve,” Tony knelt down in front of him and started running his fingers through his hair, “Steve sweetheart.”

Steve shot up from where he lay on the couch and Tony flinched back in order to stop his head colliding with Steve’s. He sat on the couch behind his son where his upper body had been laying. Steve’s breathing was heavy now, on the verge of a panic attack. Tony had had enough of them to recognise one.

“Steve.” Tony said gently, he wanted to make sure Steve was here with him before he tried touching him, “Steve are you with me?”

“Yeah.” The response was barely above a whisper, Steve had started curling in on himself.

Tony carefully placed a hand on the back of Steve’s neck, he flinched but didn’t pull away. Steve was now fully curled into a ball and was shaking. Tony pulled Steve back to lean against his shoulder and moved his hand up to stroke his hair. They sat like that in silence for close to ten minutes when Steve spoke.

“I don’t want to get frozen again.” Steve voice was barely a whisper and Tony had to strain to hear him. It broke his heart when the words registered in his head.

“I am never going to let that happen again. I know I wasn’t able to protect you back then and I will never forgive myself for that, but I will never let anyone hurt you again.”

“Wasn’t your fault.”

“Yeah well doesn’t mean I didn’t feel guilty and it doesn’t mean I’m not going to protect you.” Tony didn’t stop stroking Steve’s hair as he spoke.

“I love you Dad.”

“I love you too Stevie.”


End file.
